Starwood Sanctuary
A clan nestled away in the Starwood Strand. The dragons of the Starwood Sanctuary are secretive and subtle, only noticed as shadowy flickers, revealing themselves only to those worthy, or those in need of aid. Those the Sanctuary takes in are trained and cared for, and helped to discover their skills and purpose. Most dragons accepted into the clan leave soon afterwards, seeking the highest purpose serving the deities against the Shade. History They began as a small Shadow clan, founded by a Shade-touched mirror, Dinaer, and a delicate fae named Fayore. They tried to make their way in the Tangled Wood, slowly amassing clan members. They rose through the ranks, Dinaer's clan becoming respected as warriors despite their small size- Eventually resulting in Dinaer's clan being accepted as one of the few clans that were of a council, focused intensely on Exaltation, helping the Shadowbinder in her war against the Shade. However, disjoint broke out between the powerful Shadow clans, which spun Dinaer's paranoia into high gear. The mirror panicked, urging the clan to flee. They ran, moving far into Lightning territory, quietly trying to settle in. Again, the clan became respected as powerful fighters, and Dinaer felt confident that the dry wastes would keep his demons at bay. However, it was his own mind that turned against him, the dragon growing increasingly agitated, lashing out at friend and foe alike, chasing away most of the clan in a fit of rage. That was the final straw- A strange mirror stepped forward, approaching Dinaer and challenging the other, not to a battle of strength, but one of mind. Dinaer rebelled, but the new mirror was powerful, making Dinaer look within himself, challenging all he knew- Helping Dinaer realize that the strength within him was not the Shade's, but instead his own, drawn from his own soul, and the family surrounding him. Finally free of the Shade's taint, and feeling the thunderous rumbling of dissent growing among Lightning clans, Dinaer swept up the clan, drawing them far from the Tangled Wood- To the bright, strange lands of Arcane. They have rested there since, nestled securely in the Starwood Strand, at home in the bright, dangerous trees. That was the hope- It was not to last. An Illness struck the clan, decimating their ranks. Some were left unscathed, yet all others- All others fell. And amidst the pain and suffering, left behind was an egg, hatching into the death and blood like a demon, begging to be fed. But worse was their colors- Their hide the exact same hues as a beloved clanmember, lost to Dinaer's Shade-tainted rage. Ǹ̶ą̸̡m̷̷̷͟ò͟͢͞͠i̷̵ ̴̶͢͢͞ĺ͢á̛́͘͢u͘͡͡͏g̛̀̀͘h͡͝è͏͡d́͟ Clan Members (WIP) * Dinaer (Patriarch) * Fayore (Matriarch) * Xue (Lorekeeper) * Elurra (Prophetess) * Tarovir (Death-Singer) * Lyitael (Shepherd) * Sarthor (Frost Mage) * Sati (Truth-Speaker) * Unnamed (Legacy) Services The clan doesn't have much by way of physical exports. Dinaer fiercely trains his clan, so that each and every member will be able to defend and protect themselves. As such, Exalted dragons coming from the Starwood Sanctuary are highly valued in the battle against the Shade. However, both Mundus and Sangue are smiths, with Mundus creating more long-standing, protective ware, and Sangue creating decorative jewelry. Primarily, though, the Starwood Sanctuary deals with more physical matters, often "lending" clan members as bodyguards, or helping other dragons prepare themselves for Exaltation. The Valiant These are the strong and fierce warriors of the Starwood Sanctuary. They have achieved the peak of physical and magical strength, and are the ones that routinely go out to fight the Shade. These dragons are clearly identified by the magic flowing beyond their phyiscal forms, claws glowing eerily with powerful energy. These dragons are peaceful and kind to their own clan, but may the Eleven help those who draw their ire. Appearance The lair is tucked away, nestled among the glowing trees. Mirroring their earlier lair within the Wispwillow Grove, the Starwood Sanctuary is likewise tucked within and under a great hollowed out tree stump. The stump is decorated by hanging lanterns, and both flowers from the Strand and mushrooms brought over from the Grove. Once one crawls into the tree trunk, the ground opens up to an underground series of tunnels, though it doesn't feel claustrophobic. The ceilings are high, and decorated with glowing flowers and fox-fire, the halls wide enough to fit several imperials comfortably side by side. The main area is a large, open cavern, serving as a central hub, playspace for the hatchlings, and eating and gossip area for all. There are several storage side-rooms, one filled with crates of food, another with riches and fancy clothing and jewelry, and another filled with materials. One tunnel leads down to the nesting grounds, while another leads to a large communal sleeping area. Out of Character * *Note* | I have since revamped my lore, but I'm keeping this up because I know it's linked in the Lorebrary hub threads. Find my new lore over at Clan Hewn! * Joined Shadow 14 June, 2013 * Joined Lightning 26 October 2013 * Joined Arcane 26 December 2014 * Bio template used is Honor by the Sword. * If a dragon is not listed above under "Clan Members," then they are probably for sale- Feel free to ask! * If you want to interact with my clan, just send a pm! I am more than happy to rp with others c: Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair